Minden Este
by heyouthere
Summary: Egy átlagos este Angeleknél az átlagos buktatókkal


**A.N:** Köszönet Katinak és Zoénak akik hajlandóak tolerálni és segíteni :)

**A.N:** 3. sorozat alatt Wes nem rabolta el Connort, Holtzot elvitte 1 csúnya szívroham, Sahjan a túl sok dimenzió és idő ugrálással véletlenül kitörölte magát a valóságból és Cordyt sem lett felsőbb lény, így mindenki boldogan él… már amennyire…

Cordelia, Wesley és Gunn fáradtan és démon vértől koszosan vonszolták be magukat a Hyperion lobbyjába.

„Miért mindig én kapom a legtöbb trutymót?" morogta Cordy és a földre dobta a kardját .

„Talán a démonok valahonnan megtudják, hogy tőled származnak a látomások, te okozod a vesztüket és az új ruhakollekciód tönkretételével próbálnak bosszút állni ?" ajánlotta vigyorogva Gunn „különben is ahhoz képest amit én múltkor kaptam, ez semmi."

„Lehet, de az nem egy vadonatúj..."

Cordy nem tudta befejezni a mondatát mert a hotel felsőbb emeletéről velőtrázó sikoltás hallatszott, majd egy barna hajú fiúcska rohant le a lépcsőn és Cordy karjaiba vetette magát.

„Segíts! Segíts! AZT akarja !" visította torka szakadtból.

A lépcső tetején ekkor Angel jelent meg, majd fájdalmas arcot vágva elindult lefelé.

„Sziasztok. Connor légy szíves ne csináld. Megegyeztünk." Sóhajtott a vámpír

Wes és Gunn szánakozóan a vámpírra mosolyogtak.

„Megyek, letisztítom és elrakom a fegyvereket. Gunn, jössz segíteni?" Gunn bólintott és Wesleyvel elhagyta a lobbyt.

„Connor, kérlek, megegyeztünk" kérlelte Angel Cordy karjában csücsülő fiát.

„Nem akarok, nem akarok, nem akarok, nem akarok!" rázta hevesen a fejét .

„Fürdés?" kérdezte Cordy, bár már az első pillanattól fogva tudta a választ

„Igen" bólintott rezignáltan Angel. Connor esti fürdetése nehéz kérdés volt. Mikor meg kisbaba volt, a belső órája teljesen átállt; nappal aludt és éjszaka játszott, akárcsak az apja. A többieket ez nem nagyon zavarta, de Angel valahol azt olvasta, hogy ez fölöttébb egészségtelen a kicsi számára, így inkább teljesen megváltoztatta a saját napirendjét, hogy a fia _kiegyensúlyozott és harmonikus_ életet élhessen. Kis idő elteltével Connor megszokta ezt a beosztást is, de az esti fürdés néhanapján még mindig sok bonyodalmat okozott.

„Én betartottam amit ígértem, most te jössz. Egy fürdés még nem a világ vége. Bár néha inkább elvállalnék egy apokalipszist, mint az esti fürdetést."

Most leraklak, és ezt megbeszélem apáddal jó?" a fiúcska heves bólogatással kicsusszan Cordy öléből és apja felé fordult. Connor lassan a 4. szülinapja felé közeledett de barna hajával és óriási kék szemeivel korához képest még mindig elég kicsi volt.

„Fred azt mondta, Cordy az úrnő a házban és úgyis mindig azt csinálod, amit ő mond, tehát most is hallgass rá!" mondta határozott hangon Connor majd Wes és Gunn felé vette az irányt, hátra hagyva az igen meglepett Angelt.

„Ne játssz a kardokkal…se a késekkel!" kiáltatta fiú után a vámpír, majd az önfeledten vigyorgó Codelia felé fordult. „Szerinted Fred tényleg ezt mondta?"

„Hmmm? Á dehogy, Connor biztos csak félreértett valamit" Cordy válasza egy kicsit talán meggyőzőbb lett volna, ha közben nem ér fülig a szája, de Angel inkább ejtette a témát.

„Szóval gonosz módon bele akarod kényszeríteni az egyetlen fiad a fürdőkádba akarata ellenére?"

„Miért, szerinted nem kéne megfürdetnem?" emelte meg egyik szemöldökét Angel.

„Dehogynem! Láttad milyen koszos? Talán még nagyobb szüksége van a mosdásra, mint nekem, pedig én démonokkal harcoltam… Csak gondoltam előtte beszélgetek még veled egy kicsit, mert fürdetés után úgyis használhatatlan leszel" Cordy értetlenkedve nézett Angelre, hogy lehet ilyen nyilvánvalót kérdezni? „ Gunnék úgyis ott vannak , nem lesz semmi baja."

Azzal leült az egyik fotelbe a még mindig démon véres ruháiban és várakozóan Angelre nézett, aki pár másodperc- és a tisztítói számla elképzelése- után követte példáját.

„ Mit csináltatok, míg nem voltunk itthon?"

„Először te mond el mi lett a vízióddal. Minden simán ment?" a vámpír kérdésére Cordy csak a szemét forgatta.

„Aha. Nagy, ronda, erős démon, sok áratlan, megmentésre váró ember, aki még annyit se tud mondani, hogy köszönöm és egy csomó démon trutyi ami soha nem fog kijönni a ruhámból. A szokásos. Te jössz."

„Miután elmentetek Connor homokbomba dobálást gyakorolt kisebb, nagyobb sikerrel."

„Megint sikerült valamelyik ablakot betörnie?" sóhajtott Cordy

„Nem, kivételesen nem. Utána videojátékoztunk."

„Együtt?" Angel félszeg mosolyára kitört Cordyból a nevetés. „És ki győzött, ő?"

Angel nem válaszolt semmit, csak durcásan elfordult, mire Cordy még hangosabban kezdett el nevetni.

„Én évek óta könyörgök neked, hogy tanuld meg használni a hangpostádat, de nem…a fiad meg mindenre rá tud venni a bájos mosolyával. Az esti fürdés kihagyását leszámítva…" mosolygott gonoszan a látnok.

„Te beszélsz? Rád néz a nagy ártatlan szemeivel, szelíden mosolyog egyet és máris mindent megkap amit akar. Múltkor is odaadtad neki a dobócsillagot."

„Hé, csak ne hánytorgassuk fel a múltat és a megkérdőjelezhető döntéseket Mr. 250 éves, de csak 100 éve van lelkem vámpír úr. Különben is senkinek sem lett baja" védekezett Cordelia.

„Na igen, volt kb. 2 cm a dobócsillag és Lorn feje között." Vigyorgott Angel, de még mielőtt Cordy visszavághatott volna, tompa sikoltás és puffanás hallatszott a másik szobából.

„Azt hiszem, itt az ideje Angel, hogy fürödni menjetek." Majd mindketten felálltak a most már démon véres kanapéról.

„Szerinted Gunn, vagy Wes volt ez alkalommal?"

„Én Wesre tippelek, néha nagyon gyermeteg tud lenni." Vigyorgott Cordy

Ahogy kinyitották a szoba ajtaját, érdekes látvány tárult eléjük. Gunn és Wes a földön feküdt míg Connor egy óriási karddal a kezében ugrándozott fel alá és büszkén vigyorgott.

„Apa! Nézd én is nagy hős vagyok, mint te! Legyőztem a csúnya nagy szörnyeket" itt kezével a földön heverő férfiakra mutatott.

„Gratulálok, sikerült őket legyőzni egy nagy, nehéz, éles és veszélyes karddal. És ha jól látom most már démon trutyi is van rajtad…Mit tudtok felhozni mentségetekre?" fordult a földön fekvő társai felé Angel.

„Ne szívozz, csak játszottunk" tápászkodott fel a földről Gunn „és senkinek sem lett semmi baja"

„De megegyeztünk, hogy Connor nem játszhat a fegyverekkel, még túl kicsi és véletlenül megsérülhet."

„De apa! Én már igazán nagyon nagy vagyok és ügyes, igazi bajnok" majd gyorsan hozzátette „ de ezentúl betartom a szabályt"

„Mintha bármelyikünk is betartaná ezt a szabályt." Dörmögte Wes, de miután elkapta Angel pillantását inkább csöndben maradt és minden figyelmét a már tiszta fegyverek elpakolásának szentelte.

„Nagyon ügyes vagy, tényleg mint egy igazi hős Connor. És tudod mit csinálnak a hősök egy ilyen győzelem után?" térdelt a fia elé Angel.

„Mit, mit, miiiit?" visítozta izgalomtól sugárzó arccal a kisfiú, végre elismertek, hogy ő

is egy bajnok. „Mit csinálnak?"

„Elmennek fürödni." Angel válaszára Connor arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

„Hagyd itt a kardod és gyere" ezzel Angel felkapta a karjába Connort, de a kisfiú arcát látva kissé megenyhült „ha akarsz magaddal hozhatsz egy tőrt."

Ezzel apa és fia, és a 13. századi felbecsülhetetlen értékű mestermű elindultak felfelé a fürdőszoba irányába.

„Ahogy elnézem nekünk is ideje lenne követni Connor példáját." Wes csak ennyit fűzött hozzá ahogy kijöttek a lobbyba.

„Látom már vissza is értetek. Segítene valaki?" Fred lépett be mosolyogva a hotelba szatyrokkal megpakolva. Gunn amint meglátta odaszaladt hozzá, elvette az egyik szatyrot, majd sikertelenül megpróbált puszit nyomni az arcára.

„Charles tiszta kosz vagy és engem is összekensz" nevetett Fred, de hagyta Gunnak hogy megpuszilja.

„Mindent hoztál ami a listán volt?" kérdezte Wes és ő is elvett egy csomagot a lánytól.

„Igen, hoztam csoki fagyit és gumicukrot is ha erre gondolsz."

„Nem magamnak, hanem Connornak írtam fel őket" mentegetőzött Wesley.

„Na persze. Gunn meg a W&H legsikeresebb ügyvédje lesz" vigyorgott Cordy, mire Wes teljesen elpirult.

„Angel merre van?" váltott témát Fred ahogy kipakolták a csomagokat a konyhában.

„Odafenn, Connort fürdeti" válaszolt Gunn.

„Oh, akkor most jobb, ha nem zavarom" mondta együttérző mosollyal Fred.

Ezt megerősítendő, az emeletről visongás, majd hangos csobbanás hallatszott.


End file.
